Blueberry's Tickets
Blueberry's Tickets is the first half of the fourth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Pa asks Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt who's ready to win two free tickets to see Jenna Chive live. Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt are all eager to win the tickets, just as Pa is able to draw a random name from the bowl, the winner being Madame Blueberry, which everyone is surprised to hear, while Madame Blueberry is happy when she hears that she won. Pa then gives the tickets to Madame Blueberry and tells her to enjoy the show, before Madame Blueberry starts wondering who she should take with her. After Madame Blueberry has left, Mr. Lunt wonders how Madame Blueberry will decide who to give the ticket to, Bob answering that she'll give the ticket to a real good friend. After thinking about it, Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt quickly run for the door intending to catch up to Madame Blueberry, but Pa brings them to attention, telling them that being a phony friend just to get something sounds like a recipe for disaster. Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt still rush out of the store after that, which Pa is frustrated about. At Jimmy and Jerry's house, an announcer on the radio says that they are playing Jenna Chive all day long, which they do, before Jimmy starts dancing to the song being played on the radio while saying that he likes this song. Jerry then compliments Jimmy for his sick moves, but when Jimmy tells Jerry to show him what he's got, Jerry is saddened. Jimmy asks Jerry what's wrong because he always loves to dance, but Jerry says that he forgot how. Jimmy tells Jerry to just move to the music and that there's really no wrong way to dance. Jerry tries doing what Jimmy tells him, but ends up spinning himself too fast and falls down, which Jimmy says is a wrong way to dance, while Jerry says that he can't express himself. Jimmy comes up with an idea, which is that he'll teach Jerry how to dance, which Jerry thinks is a good idea. Meanwhile, Madame Blueberry has decided to skip having tea due to having to attend the concert, while calling herself a wild berry, just as her doorbell rings. When Madame Blueberry answers the door, she finds Bob at the door while holding a cup of tea as he greets her, saying that he brought her tea some tea and if she would like some tea, but Madame Blueberry turns him down because she was just getting ready for the concert. Bob then tries offering Madame Blueberry some juice, milk, and a sugar-free ginger ale sorbet float. Madame Blueberry accepts Bob's offer and says that the concert is making her feel like she's ready to rock, then tells Bob to make her milk chocolate, which Bob agrees to before leaving. Bob then tells himself that the ticket is his for sure. Petunia then quickly comes up to Madame Blueberry and asks her if she ever told her how lovely her hair is, which Madame Blueberry is flattered by, saying that she blow-dried it. Bob then comes back while carrying a glass of chocolate milk, saying that it's semi-sweet dark with 60 percent organic cacao, but he ends up tripping over a rock, which causes him to get sent rolling across the ground. At the same time, Petunia is able to catch the glass of chocolate milk, while saying that she always recommends chocolate milk with a mint leaf then gives the chocolate milk to Madame Blueberry. Bob then angrily comes up to Petunia from behind and tells her not to get any funny ideas, while Petunia tells him to try outcharming her. Petunia then runs off and comes back with a rocking chair for Madame Blueberry to sit in, then starts rocking the chair with Madame Blueberry in it, while Bob offers her a goose feather pillow. Petunia then offers to play Symphony # 40 on violin by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozartichoke, which she starts to do, while Bob offers a slice of pie to Madame Blueberry. However, Mr. Lunt then comes by while sweeping, saying not to mind him because he's just cleaning, before he sweeps Bob and Petunia out of the way. Madame Blueberry compliments Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt for being so nice to her. The sound of high-pitched screaming is suddenly heard as Mr. Lunt asks if it's a dog whistle, before the screaming is revealed to be Larry who has several lobsters clamped to him, saying that he brought Madame Blueberry some lobsters for her lobster collection. Madame Blueberry says that she doesn't have a lobster collection, which prompts Larry to quip that he took a shot in the dark, then shakes the lobsters off before asking Madame Blueberry if he could have the extra ticket to see Jenna Chive. Madame Blueberry immediately figures out that Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt are just being nice to her just so she could take either one of them to the concert. Mr. Lunt claims that Bob, Larry, and Petunia are, but he isn't, then asks Madame Blueberry if it means that he can go, but Madame Blueberry can only leave angrily in a huff, before Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt also leave as well. Meanwhile, Jimmy is trying to help Jerry learn how to dance again, telling Jerry to go nice and easy, but Jerry loses control and falls down once again. With each move Jimmy tries teaching Jerry, Jerry keeps falling down again and again and again and again. Jerry says "Discouraging", though Jimmy tells him not to give up then starts to think of an idea before coming up with an idea, which is that he'll get Jerry lessons from the best dancer in all the House, which is Jimmy's mentor, which Jerry is happy to hear. Meanwhile, Madame Blueberry is hopping through the town center, just as Mr. Lunt comes out from the fountain, telling her that he wrote a poem for her that goes, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I seem to have lost my rhyming dictionary", but Madame Blueberry can only angrily continue on. Petunia then comes out from a nearby building and tells Madame Blueberry that she baked her a cake and that she wishes that it could be as delicious as their memories, but Madame Blueberry also passes her without saying a word. Madame Blueberry next approaches Bob, who is doing some painting, as he becomes excited, calling Madame Blueberry his muse and for her to hold still, but Madame Blueberry also passes by him. Madame Blueberry then meets up with Larry as she asks him what "subtle conniving plan" he has, before Larry picks up Madame Blueberry and pleads to her to take him to the concert. Because of that, Madame Blueberry says that she's had just about enough from her so-called friends then angrily gives the tickets to Larry before leaving. Larry is happy that he finally got the tickets, before seeing Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt staring at him rather deviously, but he is able to distract them by telling them that they're giving away free gold before he leaves with the tickets. Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt start chasing after Larry to try and get the tickets from him, while Larry says that the tickets are all his, before Bob tells Larry to come back and share them so that he can have them all to himself. The chase continues past Pa Grape's store and out on the lake, before past Pa Grape's store again, while Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt can't find Larry anywhere. Larry then comes out from Pa Grape's store while wearing a top hat, a mustache, and carrying a cane, but runs back into the store again, before Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt also run into the store as well, as the chase still continues from inside the store and past the aisles. When Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt can't find Larry again, Larry climbs up the ladder which leads to the top of the store, as Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt chase after him again. Larry finds himself at a dead end, before Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt jump him, which causes all four to fall off the top of the store and for the tickets to fly out the window of the House, while Larry apologizes for what happened. Mr. Lunt says that they could still get the tickets back, just as the tickets land in the lake, before Mr. Lunt suggests that they could still get a boat, but the tickets get eaten by the Mega Guppy, while Mr. Lunt says, "Never mind". Meanwhile, Mayor Archibald is teaching Jerry how to dance by having him stand on his head to get him to focus and concentrate and for him to think of how his feet are like drumsticks hitting a drum to the beat. Jerry then starts doing as Mayor Archibald tells him, while Mayor Archibald tells him that he's doing it, while Jimmy tells Mayor Archibald that it's a brilliant way to keep Jerry from tripping. Jerry is excited that he's doing it, which Mayor Archibald confirms, as he, Jimmy, and Jerry start dancing, before Jerry is able to flawlessly do some dance moves without tripping. After Jerry finishes, Jimmy thanks Mayor Archibald for his help then tells Jerry that they should go dancing, but Mayor Archibald tells Jerry that now that he's graduated, he will pass on his old dancing outfit to him, while Jerry says, "Let's do this!" Back in the town center, Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt are depressed about losing the tickets, while Bob says that they really blew it, before Mr. Lunt asks what the weird nagging feeling is in his stomach. Petunia answers to Mr. Lunt that it's his conscience, which Mr. Lunt is surprised to hear, saying that he thought that it was indigestion. Larry says that he feels bad about how he treated Madame Blueberry, while Petunia says that she's glad that they lost the tickets and that she doesn't even want to go now, which Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt agree with, before Bob adds that "No concert is worth the price of a friend". However, Jenna Chive then shows up, amazed that the foursome really do care about their friend, while the foursome are amazed when they see Jenna Chive show up. Jenna tells them that her and Madame Blueberry have a lot in common, Larry thinking that it's that they both wear a wig, but Jenna corrects him that they both want friends who like them for who they are, not for what they can give them. Jenna then says that Philippians 2:3 says to do nothing out of selfish ambition but value others above yourself. Bob realizes that Jenna is right, then says that they should come up with a way to show Madame Blueberry that they care about her more than they care about the tickets. Fortunately, Jenna knows of a way that she can help them. At Madame Blueberry's house, Madame Blueberry is about to help herself to a cup of tea, when her doorbell rings while music is playing outside. Madame Blueberry answers it and becomes angry, telling Petunia that she already gave the tickets away, but Petunia says that she's not here about tickets. Madame Blueberry next tells Mr. Lunt that she doesn't have the tickets anymore, though Mr. Lunt tells her to not mind him because he's just getting funky. Bob then tells Madame Blueberry that they were bad friends to her and that they're sorry, while Larry adds that they don't want anything from her, other than to have a rocking good time. Petunia then tells Madame Blueberry that since they tried to get her to take them to Jenna Chive, they've decided to bring Jenna Chive to her. Jenna then tells the audience that the song goes out to a special friend, which is Madame Blueberry, while Larry is excited because he knows her. Because of that, Jenna starts singing a song about having "a great big house of friends" as everyone starts dancing to the song, even Jimmy and Jerry, who are now wearing the dance clothes that Mayor Archibald gave them, while everyone has a good time. Characters *Bob *Larry *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Jenna Chive *Bacon Bill (cameo) Fun Facts Explanations *Indigestion is a pain or discomfort in the stomach when it has trouble digesting food. Trivia *This is the first time Jenna Chive appeared since her debut story (excluding Mayoral Bike Lessons). Remarks *There is no such words as "neitherer" or "neitherest". Goofs *Bob is seen painting, yet there's nothing on the canvas. Inside References *Bob was shown painting in God Loves You Very Much. *Larry mentioned about Blueberry wearing a wig, which could be either a reference to either Mayoral Bike Lessons or how she changed her hair colors in the past. *A few callbacks to Jenna's debut episode are made here: **Bacon Bill appearing on a skateboard. **Jenna winking during her song. Real-World References *The plot is similar to the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" episode "The Ticket Master". In that episode, Twilight Sparkle gets two tickets for the Galloping Gala (one for her, and the extra for a friend) and her friends wanted to go with her, so they try various ways to win her attention, and even chasing her around (though its others characters instead of the main cast). The only differences is that the tickets are swallowed by a fish instead of gaining extra ones, though the main characters were still able to see a Jenna Chive concert. (Which is funny in hindsight since voice actress Elsa Covián was involved in those two shows) **Eric stated he never saw the Ticket Master, and the script was probably just a coincidence. **The music accompanied in the chase scene is reminisces to "Yakety Sax", a music piece from 1963 that was used in "The Benny Hill Show". That was also used in "The Ticket Master". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry